A Second Glance
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: Sequal to 'A true friend forgotten', Harry and Luna remain good friends and both Luna and Hermione discover new feelings and are sent on an emotional rollercoaster of love/hate. Read to find out which. . .R&R because this is my first good idea in AGES!
1. Chapter 1

A Second Glance

**Chapter 1**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm so happy to be going back." Hermione said grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? Voldemort's just been hurting people." Ron sighed, leaning on his hand.

"Not really, the coward hasn't even bothered to show his face." Harry sighed doing the same as Ron.

"Why do you two always think so negative? Because Harry is no longer an outcast!" Hermione said.

"Whatever." Ron grunted.

"Eh, 'salright." Harry shrugged.

"Is that all you have to say? After a year of being a freak, all you can say is, ''salright'!" Hermione said, shocked.

"S'pose so." Harry shrugged again.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said turning back to her book.

"Where's Luna anyway." Harry asked.

"So my company isn't enough?" Hermione frowned.

"You're so negative, Hermione." Harry grunted.

"Negative? I've been the one who's been- whatever. I think Luna's being beaten up by some fourth-years."

"Oh god. I would help her but I can't be bothered." Harry said lying down on his seat.

"I hope that's not your attitude towards Voldemort." Hermione sighed.

"Might be. See how I feel then." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione hit Harry with her handbag.

"WHAT THE FLIP DO YOU WANT NOW?" Harry yelled.

"Do something useful before I get out my eye-liner!" Hermione yelled.

"OK, OK!" Harry said leaving to spy on Malfoy.

**One disaster later. . . **

"I don't know _what _you were thinking! I said do something _useful_!" Hermione yelled when Harry sat down beside her in the common room.

"I just went through a little piece of hell, so SHUT-UP YOU STUCK-UP SNOB!" Harry yelled back. Hermione got up and walked away.

"You've blown it, mate." Ron said.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Harry yelled at all the Gryffindors now staring at the source of the noise. It actually made people more keen to stare.

"I think Harry's having a breakdown." one girl said.

"I think breakdowns and chosen ones are hot." another giggled.

"He's not going to date you- EVER." said the first girl.

"I think I'm going for a walk." Harry said walking over to the exit.

Hermione blocked his path. "I understand you're stressed and I forgive you for what I said, but Harry, it's so late and you'll get in trouble if you go out, so, don't do anything stupid."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll get my invisibility cloak." Harry said, still determined to get past.

"No, it doesn't. Why don't you just go and sit with Ron and wait for all this to blow over, eh?" Hermione said smiling.

"If it gets you off my back, then whatever."

"It's not the answer I was looking for, but good. See you later. I'm going to spend some time with more pleasant company, if you don't mind." Hermione said walking over to Ginny.

"Gosh, Harry and Ron are being so-"

"Teenager-ish?" Ginny finished.

"Yeah. Like there isn't already enough things to bring me down. I mean, there's Voldemort, Luna and now them!"

"Wait a minute, Luna?" Ginny said. "You're not still jealous of her, are you?"

"I was never jealous, I just think it's unfair that someone like her who's so-"

"Fun and exciting?"

"I was thinking more, weird and stupid, should be a more preferable choice to hang out with rather than me. I mean, after all the three of us have been through. I thought this whole thing would die down over the summer, but I guess I was mistaken, I mean, I was trying to have a normal conversation and all Harry can do apart from grunt is ask where Luna is." Hermione groaned.

"In other words, you're jealous." Ginny said.

"I am _not_!" Hermione lied.

"Whatever you say." Ginny said grinning.

**The next day, at breakfast. . .**

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's down there, talking to Luna." Ron replied munching on some beans on toast.

"Oh. Great. Am I going to see Harry at all today, then?" Hermione sighed.

"Probs not. I get to spend our free period with him."

"You don't have a-"

"No potions. We both failed and I don't want to go anyway." Ron smiled.

"OK. So, do you know when I will be able to talk to Harry?"

"Nope. Why do you want to talk to him so badly, anyway?" Ron asked.

"No reason. I just sort of wish we were always together like we used to be, you know, pre-Luna. Especially like we were back in the first three years here. Those were the good days." Hermione sighed eating a spoonful of very soggy cornflakes.

"And then my dad ate it anyway, and I promise you he wasn't the same for the rest of the holidays. Every day I wasn't cleaning up vomit, I was waiting on him, hand and foot. I even had to help him with his research for his article on crumple-horned snorlacks because he was too sick to do it himself." Luna laughed.

"Seriously? Shame. What exactly did he eat?" Harry asked.

"Some berries we found on a walk when we were looking for nargles. There are quite a lot down my way, you know." Luna nodded.

"Oh. Did you find any nargles?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately not. I can show you a good place to find them after lessons, if you'd like." Luna said.

"OK, what do nargles do, anyway?"

"They jump out of plants, climb into your ear and eat some of your brain-cells. It's quite nasty really, but luckily they aren't dangerous." Luna assured.

"I'm sure you're right, but maybe I'll reconsider that walk." Harry laughed.

"Am I invisible or something?" Hermione asked from behind.

"Hermione! Were you spying on us?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you're coming to potions with me."

"No." Harry said.

"Fine." Hermione said walking away with her books.

"Talking of lessons, I have to go. See you later, Harry!" Luna said shoving her remaining croissant in her mouth and running off with her books.

Harry and Ron were the last to leave the hall after breakfast, and they only left when they were shooed out.

"Wow. You ate your own weight in food." Harry laughed.

They stood up against the wall as the last people rushed off to lessons. They even saw a first year being sick, it wasn't nice.

"Potter, I don't know how you expect to become an auror if you don't attend potions." Professor McGonagall said.

"My grade wasn't high enough." Harry shrugged.

"Not for Professor Snape, but Professor Slughorn is happy to have you in his class."

**After one VERY lucky potions lesson. . .**

"So this book belonged to the half blood prince, sounds fancy." Ron laughed.

"Yes, and also very suspicious. You should hand the book in Harry." Hermione said.

"Luna wouldn't say that." Harry said.

"Fine, keep the damn book!" Hermione said

"I knew you'd say that!" Harry said grinning.

"You're still a cheater." Hermione sighed.

"You're just jealous-"

"I am NOT jealous of Luna!" Hermione snapped.

"I was going to say jealous of me being better than you, but whatever. . ." Harry laughed.

Hermione walked away , huffing and puffing over to Ginny.

"She's been acting SO weird lately!" Ron sighed.

"I know."

"I don't know WHAT is wrong with me!" Hermione said.

"I do." Ginny said. "You're jealous."

"I am SO not!" Hermione insisted.

"Yes you are! I can tell by the way you look at Harry."

"Are you suggesting that I- him-" Hermione stammered.

"Maybe." Ginny said grinning.

"Look, I do NOT have any sort of feelings for Harry other than the feeling of friendship. The thought that you would even suggest that-"

"Gosh Hermione, you seem to hate Luna SO much." Ginny sighed.

"Who said this was about Luna?"

"I know it is, and so do you." Ginny smiled.

"But how did you-"

"I can tell by your body language." Ginny said.

"Well, I do NOT fancy Harry, we have to agree on that." Hermione said, hopefully.

"OK, whatever." said Ginny disbelievingly.

**First weekend at Hogwarts. . .**

"My father wrote this morning. He says he misses me and he feels lonely. I do wish he would socialise more." Luna sighed.

"Oh, that's a shame. At least he has his magazine to keep him busy." Harry sighed.

"I suppose. I guess I shouldn't worry, but he's been acting really- strange lately."

"Like you can say anything about strange." Harry said.

"SHUT-UP!" Luna laughed.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing anything?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Harry said cooly.

"Harry, I still don't like her, she's a such a snorlack!" Luna whispered in Harry's ear.

Luna was or course referring to that day in the snow when she punched Hermione after Hermione's rude remark.

"Just get over it, she's alright." Harry whispered back.

"I can hear you." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged.

There was silence.

"I'll just leave." Hermione finally said. Hermione frowned as Luna and Harry got straight back into conversation.

**Um, a few days later and whatever. . .**

Hermione sat around crying. Ron had a girlfriend, Harry had a girl-friend. What did Hermione have? All she had was Ginny. Just Ginny who always knows what she's thinking. What's the point in having friends you can't lie to.

"So, you've been thinking about how annoying it is to have me always knowing what you're thinking." Ginny said.

"STOP IT! I HAVE BIG ENOUGH PROBLEMS!" Hermione screeched.

"Like the fact that you're in love with BOTH your best friends who BOTH seem to have love interests already and you feel like killing yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

"So you DO like Harry, and you also like Ron?" Ginny laughed.

That was it, the game was up. Her deepest secret was revealed.

Hermione Granger is in love with Harry Potter AND Ron Weasly.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Glance

**Chapter 2**

Hermione became the sad-sap of Hogwarts. Nobody tried to comfort her, they all found her too annoying. Hermione's mind had become so complicated that not even Ginny could guess what Hermione was thinking.

"Hey Hermione, me and Luna are going to the library, I know it's your favourite place, do you wanna come?" Harry asked.

"I know you don't really want me there, you're just kind and you're being sympathetic. Besides, I wouldn't want to come between you and you girlfriend, I suppose it would ruin the moment." Hermione said.

"What gave you the idea that Luna was my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're with her all the time, and she's a girl." Hermione shrugged.

"Doesn't mean she's my girlfriend, we're just friends, you know, like you and me." Harry said.

"Are we friends, really? You're never hanging out with me!" Hermione cried.

"I would be, but every time I ask if you want to hang with me, you say no." Harry said.

Hermione was speechless.

"See." Harry said, walking away.

**Several minutes later, in the library. . .**

"Hermione's been acting weird." Harry said.

"Yes. Hey, look here's a book about potions, I heard you were doing exceptionally well in it, don't know why you never mentioned it." Luna said.

"I don't like to show off, besides, I'm not the one with the brains, lets just say I have a very special book." Harry said. "But seriously, have you not noticed it?"

"Why do you care about her so much all of a sudden?" Luna asked, crossly.

"She's been my friend since the first year, we've been through so much together, I haven't started caring about her 'all of a sudden', I guess I always have." Harry said. "And why is that a problem?"

"Because- I don't know, girl stuff." Luna shrugged.

"I should go." Harry said.

"Wait!" Luna said, running after Harry, but by the time she even started to catch up with him, he was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"DAMN IT!" Luna yelled.

"No, that's not it." she said.

**Seconds later, in the common room. . .**

"Hey Harry." Ron said.

"Hey Ron." Harry replied.

"What's up." Ron asked

"Not much, had a fight with Luna." Harry sighed.

"Girls! Honestly." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged. "Have you noticed Hermione acting weird?"

"No." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Hey." Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny said, dragging him out into the corridor.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Well, about Hermione." Ginny said.

"I knew it! Nobody else noticed Hermione acting weird." Harry said. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes. Oh Harry, how could you not get it. She's really upset because neither you or Ron is giving her the time of day. I tried talking to Ron, but Lavender is so annoying and kept butting in. You're the only hope. She's really upset, you've been spending so much time with your girlfriend, and ignoring her."

"OK, for one thing, I have been asking Hermione to join me and Luna for laughs, but she always says no, and why does everyone thing Luna is my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Well, it certainly looks like you guys are going out. Us girls gossip you know. The gossip is that you two are together." Ginny said.

"Well we're not!" Harry said defensively.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of if you are." Ginny shrugged.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD AND I NEVER WILL!" Harry said.

Ginny stepped back and then walked back to the common room.

Luna, who had been going up to the Gryffindor common room to say hi to Harry with a red flower in her hair, heard Harry's sentence, and quickly turned away and headed back to her own common room, in tears.

**Breakfast, the next day. . .**

"Hey Luna." Harry said.

Luna didn't move or reply.

"Luna?" Harry repeated.

Luna didn't move or reply.

Harry gave up and returned to the Gryffindor table. "Do you guys know what's up with Luna?"

"No. Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's not talking to me." Harry sighed.

"Really" Hermione said smiling, then trying to mask it.

"Yeah. I don't even know what I did." Harry shrugged.

"Girls are weird." Ron said.

"Oh Ron. . ."

"Oh god, it's Lavender. I've gotta go." Ron said leaving his breakfast and running off.

"Ron left his breakfast! She's gotta be pretty annoying for him to give up his breakfast." Harry said.

"You doing anything at lunch?" Hermione asked.

"I was going somewhere with Luna, but I guess that's not happening any more." Harry said.

"Well, we could revise in the library, how about that?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh crap! I've got to be somewhere, sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"Fine then." Hermione said.

"You can come though." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Oh good."

**Lunch, the same day. . .**

"So, where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch try-outs." Harry said.

"Right. . ." Hermione said. "Do you know who's trying out?"

"No. I know Ron said he might." Harry shrugged.

"Cool." Hermione said.

They walked towards the quidditch pitch.

The try-outs were a great success. They had a great team. Ron had made the position of keeper and Hermione gave him a big hug, but had to pull away because Lavender was giving her dirty looks.

"That was great Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Ron! Ron!"

"Oh god, it's Lavender." Ron said diving behind the nearest bush.

"Where did he go?" Lavender asked.

"He went to. . . the wizard's room." Hermione said.

"Oh." she sighed.

**That evening, before dinner. . .**

Harry sat under the tree he normally sat under. It was getting colder, but Harry loved that tree.

"Hi." Hermione said, sitting beside Harry.

"Hey Hermione." Harry sighed.

"You seem down." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I just really wish Luna would talk to me." Harry sighed.

"You still have me and Ron and Ginny. You lived without her before, you can live without her now." Hermione said.

"I suppose. I'm sure she'll talk to me soon." Harry shrugged. "Hopefully in time for Slughorn's party."

"I guess." Hermione said.

They stopped talking, and watched ever individual ripple on the lake fade away until it was still.

Hermione leant towards Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed her back. . .


End file.
